school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Phil
Phil is a major character in Rugrats and All Grown Up!. He is a friend of Tommy Pickles, as well as the twin brother of Lil, and the son of Betty and Howard. He first appears in "Board of the Arts". Personality Phil Devil has grown in many respects independently of his sister. When they were babies, each twin wore the same outfit. Phil and Lil 's dressing is different this time, they act differently, and they have different friends. Still, some things are the same. Phil is still gross, and him, Tommy and Chuckie are still great friends. He doesn't shared the room with Lil anymore, but she is still his twin, and the two continue to adventure together. Bipgraphy Forever Sophomores When he/she first appeared in "Board of the Arts", Phil, along with the rest of the Rugrats, played some board games online with Caillou and his team. Throughout most of the "Karaoke Conflict Arc", he is mostly seen rehearsing with Stewie, after him and Brian ended their friendship. He sang the song "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight" with Lil during Karaoke Night, in order to save the Java Lava. By the end of the Arc, Phil begins to help Caillou's Team in their mission to rescue Perry. Appearance Phil has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He wears several outfits throughout the 3 different programs he appeared in. Rugrats In Rugrats, Phil had a small amount of brown hair, which was usually seen combed down. He wore a pink short-sleeved, pinstriped shirt underneath a turquoise overall dress (with a white handkerchief on the left and a yellow duck on the right), baby blue long shorts, white ankle-length socks, and blue hi-top sneakers Rugrats Go Wild! In Rugrats Go Wild!, he wears a green sailor shirt in a similar design as his overall dress, a white undershirt with a blue stripe, and a white sailor hat(which he later loses during the storm). The rest of his attire stays the same. All Growed Up In All Growed Up, Phil has longer, yet very spiky brown hair and wore an unbuttoned, pink short-sleeved dress shirt with chest pockets, a green short-sleeved undershirt with a yellow duck on it, dark green cargo pants, and blue sneakers with beige soles.. All Grown Up! In All Grown Up, Phil's outfits change often, but she is mostly seen in 2 different outfits. * In Season 1, He wore an outfit similar to his All Growed Up attire, but in completely different colors: his short-sleeved, unbuttoned dress shirt is orange, and his short-sleeved undershirt is light blue. He keeps his green cargo pants, but his shoes are black. * In Seasons 2-5, Phil has shorter hair, which is combed to the sides. His outfits change a lot, but his primary, and most common outfit consists of a red jacket with gray trim, a yellow sort-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans with knee pockets, and white Adidas sneakers with red stripes. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Phil begins wearing the same clothes as Lil again, which are similar to what he wore in Rugrats. He keeps his hairstyle from Seasons 2-5 of All Grown Up! and wears a turquoise short-sleeved varsity jacket with a pink collar and sleeves, yellow trim, a yellow duck on the left side of his chest, and a white "P"(which stands for Phil) on the right, his light blue undershirt from Season 1 of All Grown Up!, dark blue cargo shorts, white socks, and blue Adidas sneakers. Gallery Phil_DeVille.png phillip-phil-deville-rugrats-go-wild-8.63.jpg phildeville_agu.png Phil_300.gif Phil AGU2.PNG Phil FS.png